


it's horrible, but it's true!

by prosecutor_splorchie



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Slice of Life, Swearing, they're a dysfunctional family and i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosecutor_splorchie/pseuds/prosecutor_splorchie
Summary: Alison left the room, leaving the ghosts to sit huddled around the tv with curious looks on their faces.Little did Alison know that Horrible Histories was going to become the ghosts’ new Friends.a series of drabbles about the ghosts' being introduced to horrible histories and falling in love with the show!! they'll probably all be terrible because i'm using these to get out of writers block
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if anyone has done this before, but i haven't seen it and i thought it was too adorable not to write about! i hope you all enjoy the shitty drabbles i write about this au! <3

Sometimes when both Alison and Mike were out of the house, Alison would leave the tv on a random channel for the ghosts to watch. She thought it would make things a lot less boring and quiet while they were gone, and the ghosts seemed to appreciate it - at least, she hoped so.

While mindlessly surfing through channels for them, she was distracted by a show she hadn’t thought about in years.

“Holy shit! I haven’t seen this since I was a kid!” She exclaimed with awe, catching the attention of all the ghosts in the room.

“What? What is it?!” Kitty asked, her excitement matching Alison’s even though she had no idea what the other was excited about. She, along with a few of the others, crowded around the television.

“Horrible Histories - it’s a show I used to watch as a kid. I was in love with it,” Alison answered, a smile on her face as the theme song came to a close, then came to a realization, “oh, some of you guys would’ve been alive in these eras!”

The only answer she got was the confused look of her ghostly companions. She just waved her hand dismissively and stood up off the couch.

“I have to go to work, just watch.”

Alison left the room, leaving the ghosts to sit huddled around the tv with curious looks on their faces.

Little did Alison know that Horrible Histories was going to become the ghosts’ new Friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Alison walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea for herself and Mike, but was distracted by the faint humming of a familiar tune. When she turned around, she saw the Captain standing on the other side of the room. He was staring at the floor and didn’t seem to have noticed her come in - Alison guessed he must’ve zoned out.

A grin emerged on her face when she realized what he was humming. She turned around and leaned against the counter.

“Are you singing RAF Pilots? I thought you didn’t like that show.”

The Captain jumped, his grip on his swagger stick growing tighter as his wide eyes turned towards Alison. A little chuckle escaped Alison’s lips as he regained his composure.

“No, I just…” he cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back, “it was just stuck in my head. That’s all. Yes.”

“You can admit you like it, y’know? No one’s gonna hate you for it,” she offered the other a soft smile when his face was unreadable, “plus, all the other ghosts like it too.”

After a few seconds of silence, the Captain cleared his throat again and nodded briefly, “yes, I guess you’re quite right.”

Content with that, Alison turned around to get back to her disregarded tea. She hoped the Captain would open up a bit more, even if it was with something as small as a tv show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cap is probably v ooc but i tried my best,,,,,,,


	3. Chapter 3

"Lovely show. I'm sure Daley would've loved it, and my scouts too."

It was a quiet day inside Button House, and Alison found herself watching Horrible Histories with Pat. He had fallen in love with the show immediately - along with Kitty and Humphey - and watched it even more than the others, which Alison thought was rather impressive. They all were obsessed with the show, in their own ways.

"Though, some of the things they show make me a bit squeamish." Pat let out a tiny giggle, Alison smiled with him.

"It's not called Horrible Histories for nothing." Pat just chuckled in response, his attention completely taken by the song that had begun to play. Alison watched as a cheeky smile graced the scout leader's features.

"Hey! This is a parody of The BeeGees!" He exclaimed, excitement buzzing off of him in waves. He watched with something akin to childish giddiness as three Aztecs started dancing around the screen. Alison couldn't help but smile herself at how happy he seemed to be.

"I loved the BeeGees. Me and Carol listened to them all the time," Pat started tapping his foot to the song and giggled again, "she used to tease me for my "terrible" dancing."

Silence fell between the two, though it wasn't uncomfortable. When the song ended - along with the entire episode - Pat stood up and offered Alison a warm smile.

"That was nice. Thank you, Alison."

Alison shrugged in response and also stood up.

"It was nothing, Pat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written on my phone so i apologize for any mistakes!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

“I can’t believe they’d show such disgusting imagery! Absolutely outrageous!”

Alison had come home from work to the shrieking of one Lady Button. She had put on Horrible Histories, to the demand of the ghosts, before she had left. She had no idea why Fanny was acting this way about the show now, it had been a while since they were all introduced to it and Alison hadn’t heard this much fuss - of course, there were Fanny’s scoffs and little gasps of shock here and there, but no screaming.

“She’s been doing this all day,” Pat said to Alison as she walked into the tv room, exhausted by his fellow ghost’s shouting.

“I would be most delighted if she would shut up, as I cannot hear the sound of the television!” Thomas spoke up from his perch on the couch, dramatic as always.

“Oh, you’re one to complain, poet boy,” Julian spat at him, just as fed up with Fanny’s screeching as everyone else. Thomas shot him a look and opened his mouth to shout something back, but Alison cut him off before things could escalate.

“Alright, Fanny. What do you want?” She asked, already sporting a headache. Fanny pointed at the television with urgency.

“I want them to stop showing...waste! It’s inhumane!” She demanded. Alison was silent for a few seconds, unsure of how to respond. After all, that request was impossible.

“Fanny, I can’t just tell a pre-recorded tv show to stop showing something.”

Fanny scoffed and gawked at that, clasped her hands together, and walked out of the room with her nose in the air. Alison was a little surprised, she thought the Edwardian lady would’ve put up more of a fight for what she wanted.

Pat let out a nervous chuckle once she left the room, looking around at everyone with a look of both relief and confusion.

"Well, that sorted itself out."


	5. Chapter 5

"I could've been on this show," Thomas exclaimed, pointing towards the Victorian man and woman sitting on a picnic blanket, "if I had lived longer. They would have made a song about me, and my marvellous wit! Like that one with Charles Dickens!"

"Oh, come off it. This show would be an immediate zero out of ten if your crummy face was in it."

Thomas' gaze went from the television screen, as the woman slapped the man across the face for offering a sandwich, to the pantsless politician who had said such cruel words.

"How dare you, sir!" The poet said dramatically, the few other ghosts in the room scoffing at another one of their scuffles. "I'm far greater than that charleton Lord Byron, and they still had a thing about him!"

"Yeah, well, they should just ignore all you workshy freaks! You're all boring and annoying and--"

"Guys, please!" Pat interrupted, voice high, Kitty and Mary giggling beside him as the man shoved pie into the woman's face, "we're watching the show!"

Both men scoffed at each other, but went silent and turned their attention back to the show as the segment ended.


End file.
